bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rusaburō Enkōgawa
References If someone can, this article needs references. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- Shikai Perhaps I'm misunderstanding this, but I'm fairly certain Rusaburo's Shikai ability doesn't release "overturned tatami" on its target. Unless I'm misinterpreting the definition of "tatami" here? Avolling 14:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Tatami could refer to just the material not just the flooring it's made out of. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 15:11, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You wanna argue the issue it is episode 205, thats what they say. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) About the Zanpakutō name... Wouldn't the kanji for Daichimaru be something like 大地丸? --Reikson (talk) 12:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Edit Summary Okay, let me speak plainly here with no holds barred, because I'm a little upset by this, having worked on it for a fair while: this article is CRAP. It left a great many episodes out of the summary, and I'm not even that good an editor. Referencing work my foot; this entire thing needs a complete overhaul and renovation! What I've done is incomplete, and has been badly and hastily done, since I'm a noob at this and don't have time to go through the episodes. I did it by copy, pasting, and editting relevant parts on the episode summaries. I'll continue to work on it, but trust me when I say that it needs a lot more than referencing. Look at the big difference between how it was before I set my teeth into it and after that! [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 10:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, welcome to the wiki. That's happened to me a few times too. Start referencing an article, going through chapter by chapter and see this scene is missing, and this, this and this. Oh and this too. And another one. Don't worry about it, any difference you can make to the article is great and makes it that bit more complete. Copying from episode summaries is fine. I think most of that arc is done by the anime summary project, but there might still be gaps. I write my episode summaries with a view to just copy/pasting sections of them into the character articles to save time. Just do what you can. Thanks for the work so far. 11:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :There, it's roughly done now. But it looks a little shabby to me, so I'll let you guys look it over. Have fun :) [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 11:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't have enough time to look for individual episodes (as my summer is consisting of SAT prep and Japanese lessons) and so I'm not sure if I placed the reference for the sword hilt correctly. Also, we reference multiple instances of the same episode?[[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 05:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but to reference multiple incidents of the same episode use the duplicate reference which is just typing Bleach anime; Example Episode and then the next time you need to reference something from that episode you can just type . Hope this helps.